


Osłony i systemy przeciwradarowe

by euphoria814



Series: Butelka whiskey, dwie szklanki [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Decisions, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Major Illness, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2019
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Stark stoi w drzwiach gabinetu dyrektora we wczorajszym smokingu, ze śladami krwi na koszuli. Kącik jego ust jest przecięty, ale rana zasklepiła się już. Wydaje się znudzony jak nigdy.- Stark, jak się tutaj dostałeś? – warczy Fury.- Uhm, przez lądowisko – odpowiada facet i podchodzi do jedynego wolnego miejsca.Clint nie udaje nawet, że mu to nie imponuje. Steve zamyka oczy i liczy do trzech.- Stark, mamy tutaj najlepsze zabezpieczenia…- Spokojnie Lateksowy Piracie – wchodzi mu w słowo facet. – Raz mnie prawie zestrzeliły Siły Powietrzne, myślisz, że nie skonstruowałem sobie osłon i systemy antyradarowego? Za kogo mnie bierzesz?
Relationships: pre Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Butelka whiskey, dwie szklanki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Osłony i systemy przeciwradarowe

Helicarrier tymczasowo staje się ich nowym domem. Fury zabiera ich spod samej restauracji. Clint jest wraz z nim, podobnie jak agentki Carter i Hill. Powoli sprawdzają kto został przeciągnięty na stronę HYDRY, ale wydaje się, że mają problem głównie z ludźmi Rumlowa. Nie rozpadają się, ale z pewnością czeka ich długie śledztwo.

Kiedy Fury wzywa ich do siebie, są gotowi do działania. Minęła zaledwie doba i media nie wiedzą nawet na czym się skupić dokładnie. Nie wiedzą czym jest TARCZA, bo od zawsze stanowili tajną jednostkę rządową, ale Stark to już całkiem inna sprawa. Ogląda przedstawienie, w którym facet brał udział. Teraz, kiedy wie gdzie patrzeć to co brał za strach to po prostu niezdecydowanie, jakby Stark wyczuwał dopiero przeciwnika. I rozegrał to doskonale; kupił im czas, nie pozwolił nikogo zranić i zabezpieczył jedyną osobę, którą można było go szantażować.

\- Stark – zaczyna Fury.

\- Nawet nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – wzdycha Natasza.

W pewnym sensie to ich prywatna porażka. Dali się nabrać miliarderowi, który nie miał militarnego przeszkolenia.

\- Jakie jest wasze zdanie na jego temat? – pyta Fury wprost.

\- Nie mam – odpowiada bez zawahania.

Fury unosi brew do góry, jakby czekał na wyjaśnienie.

\- Facet ewidentnie się zgrywał. Nie zobaczyliśmy więcej niż chciał nam pokazać – odpowiada.

\- Co do tego się zgadzam – przyznaje Natasza. – Jest twardy, podstępny i inteligentny. Daje ludziom to, czego chcą. I to tak, że sądzą, że wzięli to sami wymuszając to na nim. Teraz zastanawiam się czy w ogóle pije. Mógł udawać przez ten cały czas, żeby wymusić na Potts i Zarządzie przejęcie firmy. Tylko po co? – pyta Natasza.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że umieram – wtrąca ktoś i odwracają się pospiesznie we czwórkę.

Stark stoi w drzwiach gabinetu dyrektora we wczorajszym smokingu, ze śladami krwi na koszuli. Kącik jego ust jest przecięty, ale rana zasklepiła się już. Wydaje się znudzony jak nigdy.

\- Stark, jak się tutaj dostałeś? – warczy Fury.

\- Uhm, przez lądowisko – odpowiada facet i podchodzi do jedynego wolnego miejsca.

Clint nie udaje nawet, że mu to nie imponuje. Steve zamyka oczy i liczy do trzech.

\- Stark, mamy tutaj najlepsze zabezpieczenia…

\- Spokojnie Lateksowy Piracie – wchodzi mu w słowo facet. – Raz mnie prawie zestrzeliły Siły Powietrzne, myślisz, że nie skonstruowałem sobie osłon i systemy antyradarowego? Za kogo mnie bierzesz?

\- Za nikogo. Dokładnie za nikogo. Nie wiemy kim jesteś Stark, a jakbyś nie widział wiadomości, TARCZA ma chwilowe problemy – warczy Fury.

Clint stara się bardzo nie zareagować na Lateksowego Pirata, ale Stark trafił w dziesiątkę i nawet jemu trudno utrzymać poważny wyraz twarzy.

\- Więc kim jesteś? – pyta Fury wprost.

\- Geniuszem, playboyem, miliarderem i filantropem – odpowiada Stark bez zająknięcia. – Iron Manem – dodaje po chwili.

\- Iron Manem – kpi Fury. – Myślisz, że to takie proste?

\- Myślę, że nie – przyznaje Stark powoli, zerkając na nich ze spokojem

Ma rozszerzone źrenice, rumieńce na policzkach. Łatwo jest go wziąć za pijaka, ale Steve nie wyskakuje z żadnymi wnioskami, dopóki nie dostanie dowodów do rąk. Faktycznych, a nie sfabrykowanych.

\- Umierasz? – wyrywa mu się, bo wśród całego szoku, że ktoś wtargnął do Helicarriera, przegapili chyba słowa Starka.

Kiedy teraz patrzy na mężczyznę widzi też cienie pod powiekami i to jak ziemista wydaje się jego skóra. Stark trzyma się prosto na krześle, ale jednocześnie coś jest nie tak. Nie może tego określić, ale intuicja podpowiada mu, że rozszerzone źrenice to efekt bólu. Tłumaczyłoby to też rumieńce na twarzy i przyspieszony oddech.

Stark zerka na niego i uśmiecha się krzywo. Zanim facet otwiera usta, wie co usłyszy.

\- Och Kapitan Dupcia, prawie o tobie zapomniałem – prycha Stark. – I drużyna marzeń – dodaje.

\- Wiedziałeś od początku, że mieliśmy cię ochraniać – stwierdza Natasza. – Nigdy nie bywałeś na piętrze Steve’a, ale zajrzałeś, żeby go poznać – odgaduje i do niego też to nagle dociera z przerażającą klarownością.

\- Słonko, przede wszystkim to moja firma, więc i moje piętro – kpi Stark. – Po drugie… Kiedy HYDRA zinfiltrowała was, ja zinfiltrowałem HYDRĘ, więc i was. Dlatego, kiedy mówię, że nie życzę sobie TARCZY w moim domu, pragnę, żeby potraktowano mnie poważnie. Przyprowadziliście ich na moje przyjęcie – przypomina im całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Nadal jest w szoku, że zdrada sięgała tak głęboko.

\- Wiedziałeś i nie powiedziałeś ani słowa? – pyta Fury.

\- Wysłałem ci maila – odpowiada Stark. – Nie moja wina, że uznałeś to za brednie szaleńca. Co według ciebie miałem zrobić? Stawić się tutaj w pojedynkę, ściągnąć maskę i zacząć strzelać do przypadkowych ludzi? Przecież to nie miało sensu bytu. W końcu musieliście się rozpaść. Ziarno od plew rozdzieliło się samo… - urywa i bierze głębszy wdech.

Steve widzi z jakim trudem oddycha. Nie wie za bardzo co o tym myśleć, ale kiedy Stark odwraca się, żeby sięgnąć po butelkę z whiskey, to go akurat szokuje. Facet nie kłopocze się nawet szklanką. Pije prosto z butelki kilka sporych łyków, ponownie wzdycha i odstawia flaszkę na biurko Fury’ego. Nie korkuje jej ponownie.

\- Stark… - zaczyna dyrektor.

\- Miałem bardzo złą noc – wchodzi mu w słowo Stark. – Jak zauważył nasz Seksowny Skaut, umieram. Za jakieś dwa tygodnie pojawią się poważne symptomy. Za miesiąc będę mieć problem. Za trzy przestanę funkcjonować.

\- Co ci jest? – pyta wprost.

\- Proponuję, żebyście zamknęli swój klub wzajemnie trzymających się za ręce i pozwolili mi was wyposażyć – ciągnie Stark, jakby w ogóle nie usłyszał jego pytania. - Mam projekty broni dla was oraz nową siedzibę; tajną, w ustronnym miejscu, pełną fajnych zabawek i pokoi dla was oraz przyszłych członków.

\- W zamian za? – pyta, bo chyba tylko na zasadach Starka mogą prowadzić tę rozmowę.

Nie potrafi dziwić się, że facet im nie ufa. HYDRA rozbiła TARCZĘ od środka. Nie są w tej chwili najlepszą wizytówką.

Stark śmieje się krótko i chrapliwie.

\- Jeśli ruda się ze mną prześpi – kpi facet.

Nataszy nie drga nawet powieka.

\- Chyba żartujesz…

\- Spokojnie, nie ściskaj swoich świętoszkowatych pośladków. Wiesz ile rudych musielibyście mi podrzucić, żeby to jakoś wyrównać? – kpi Stark.

\- Konkrety – rzuca Fury.

\- Zaufanie. Zaufajcie mi, że zrobię dla was broń. Miałem pieprzony plan, który zawaliliście. Nikt nie miał wiedzieć, że Iron Man to ja. Kiedy odszedłbym; zapewne w efekcie zaćpania albo przepicia, Rhodes miał dostać zbroję. I dostanie ją. Nie chcę go jednak zostawiać samego – wyjaśnia Stark.

\- Więc kupujesz mu drużynę – stwierdza Fury sucho.

\- Możesz to tak nazwać – przyznaje Stark. – Możesz też dojść do wniosku, że nie macie gdzie pójść ani co ze sobą zrobić. A w tej chwili ten pojebany świat bardziej ufa mnie, odkupionemu bohaterowi, nad którym się będą użalać. Dam wam to, czego potrzebujecie…

\- Czego chcesz w zamian? – wchodzi mu w słowo Fury. – Bo wiesz, że Iron Mana przyjęlibyśmy i bez tego – dodaje.

\- Pepper Potts – mówi krótko Stark. – Nie wie, że umieram. I nie dowie się. Będziecie mnie kryli. Udamy, że wyjechałem na daleką nieprzyjemną misję, kiedy będzie źle. Jesteście szpiegami, więc zakładam, że krycie mnie na bieżąco i wymyślanie jakiś kłamstw, kiedy zajdzie potrzeba, nie będzie problematyczne.

Jakoś trudno mu uwierzyć, że Stark od tak okłamie kobietę, której wyznał miłość prawie dobę wcześniej. Nie wie już co jest prawdą, a co fałszem. Stark jest niemożliwy i zrozumienie go chyba nigdy nie będzie możliwe.

\- Co ci jest? Mamy zasoby, mamy… - zaczyna Fury.

\- Myślisz, że gdybym był w stanie to powstrzymać, siedziałbym tutaj teraz z wami? – wchodzi mu w słowo Stark. – A teraz wybaczcie, mam konferencje prasową – mówi i zabiera ze stołu butelkę whiskey.

***  
  
Nie rozważają długo propozycji Starka, bo dupek ma rację; świat ufa jemu, a nie im. Fury też od lat chciał położyć łapę na technologii Starka i nawet się z tym nie ukrywa. Iron Man był ich kompanem i potrzebowali go, odkąd zagrożenia, z którymi się mierzyli przestały być do końca normalne. Szaleni naukowcy, terroryści dysponujący zaawansowaną bronią, którą rozumiał jedynie Stark, w końcu kosmici.

Natasza i Clint nie wydają się zaskoczeni, kiedy dostają mailowe zaproszenia do nowej siedziby. Pakują się, bo nie pozostaje im nic więcej. Zgromadzili wszystkich zaufanych agentów i zabezpieczyli bazę danych. Rumlow jest w więzieniu podobnie jak pozostali członkowie jego zespołu, ale to na pewno nie wszyscy agenci HYDRY.

Rozwiązują TARCZĘ, co jest prawdziwym ciosem dla nich.

Stark czeka na nich w drzwiach ogromnego budynku w towarzystwie swojego ochroniarza, którego dobrze znają. Teren jest nieobstawiony żadnymi ludźmi i kiedy wylewają się z siedmiu SUVów, które Fury dla nich wypożyczył, nagle dociera do niego, że Stark nie żartował i zatrudnił faktycznie wszystkich agentów, którym ufali, nie sprawdzając nawet ich danych.

Facet jest szalony. Albo prześwietlił ich, kiedy nie byli tego świadomi.

\- Niezła miejscówka – rzuca Natasza, stając twarzą w twarz ze Starkiem.

Facet wygląda kiepsko, nie jest się w stanie ukryć pod przeciwsłonecznymi okularami i sztucznym uśmiechem.

\- Bez nazwy na budynku – zauważa Clint.

Wieża na Manhattanie nosi tylko jedno imię. Faktycznie dziwnym jest, że ten budynek jest pozbawiony oznaczeń. Stark jednak obiecał im tajną siedzibę i najwyraźniej dotrzymał słowa. Nie podoba mu się wizja, że stali się nagle prywatną jednostką do zadań specjalnych, którą sponsorował miliarder, ale nie może zarzucić Starkowi niczego. Nie przygotował dla nich kontraktów, nie zmusił ich, aby tutaj przyjechali. Nie stawiał żądań. Prócz tego jednego, ale ono nie wiązało ich tak naprawdę.

\- Nazwę możecie wybrać sami. Chyba, że wolicie, aby mój dział PR się tym zajął – stwierdza Stark i wzrusza ramionami, jakby było mu wszystko jedno. – Mam pokoje dla was. Kapitan Hook wystawił was jako pierwszych osadników w Nibylandii? – kpi.

Steve nie ma pojęcia o czym on mówi, ale to nie jest pierwszy raz.

\- Dziękujemy za gościnę, panie Stark – rzuca oficjalnie.

Wyciąga rękę i przez chwilę odnosi wrażenie, że zaraz zostanie odtrącony. Stark jednak w końcu ściska jego dłoń, patrząc na niego jakoś dziwnie.

\- Jesteśmy bardzo wdzięczni za ciepłe przyjęcie – dodaje.

Stark mruga i chyba chce coś powiedzieć, ale Happy Hogan odciąga go na bok i podaje telefon.

***  
  
Rozlokowują się po budynku na zasadzie starszeństwa, chociaż ich struktury już nie istnieją. Fury jednak zawsze będzie dla nich dyrektorem. Co do doświadczenia Nataszy, Marii Hill i Clinta nikt nie ma żadnych wątpliwości. On jako relikt przeszłości i symbol narodowy starał się odsuwać na bok, ale traktują jego doświadczenie sprzed siedemdziesięciu lat jako coś przydatnego.

Jest naprawdę zszokowany, kiedy dwa dni po przeprowadzce natrafia na Starka. Spodziewał się, że milioner wyprowadził się z powrotem do swojej wieży albo inne rezydencji wygodnej i w centrum. Pełnej drogich samochodów i pięknych kobiet.

Stark tymczasem znajduje się w kuchni ich siedziby w poplamionej koszulce z długim rękawem, pijąc coś zielonkawego, co wygląda jak wyciąg z jakiejś trawy. Mężczyzna wygląda na zmęczonego i niewyspanego. Wpatruje się w przestrzeń przed sobą nic niewidzącymi oczami. Trudno stwierdzić o czym myśli, ale to nie może być nic przyjemnego.

\- Panie Stark – rzuca, bo nie chce wystraszyć faceta.

Trudno mu zapomnieć o wszystkim czego dowiedział się o nim podczas misji. Widzi pijaka, chociaż tego nie jest pewien. Milionera i geniusza. Kogoś tak skomplikowanego, że poddaje w wątpliwość każde zdanie, które usłyszał o nim przez ostatnie tygodnie.

Nadal nie wiedzą na co umiera Stark. Informacja nie zostaje podania publicznie. Nie rozpowiadają o tym, bo prawdę powiedziawszy nie wiedzą co z tym zrobić. Stark rzucił tym w nich, jakby to była prognoza pogody na zbliżające się tygodnie. I poza tym nie skomentował faktu, że kończył mu się czas.

\- Kapitan Dołeczki w Policzkach – prycha Stark, odkładając swój napój.

Mężczyzna odchyla się i spogląda na niego spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. Cienie pod jego oczami są o wiele ciemniejsze.

Stark żartuje, ale nie ma za tym nic więcej. I kiedy nie musi się już opędzać, nie wie za bardzo jak z nim rozmawiać.

\- Panie Stark, może pan porzucić te dziecinne zagrania? Chyba już wiemy co jest grą…

\- Ach – wzdycha Stark, wchodząc mu w słowo. – Myślisz, że to zagranie? – kpi. – Dobra przykrywka, ale prawda jest taka, że lubię nadawać ludziom żenujące przezwiska. Dziobaczek świadkiem.

\- Dziobaczek? – pyta i nie wie czy chce wiedzieć.

\- Myślisz, że Rhodey to jedyne przezwisko Rhodesa? – prycha Stark i pociąga kolejny łyk z butelki.

Steve ma ochotę spytać co to jest, ale nie jest idiotą. Z pewnością ta substancja jakoś pomaga Starkowi. Może to wyciąg z jakiś rzadkich ziół. Albo mieszanka odżywcza. Stark nie lubi głupich pytań, więc tylko obserwuje. Nadal nie wie jak rozmawiać z tym facetem, ale słyszał, że zostali wyposażeni w genialny sprzęt i ich darczyńca faktycznie przyłożył się do wprowadzenia agentów, których zatrudnił. Ich ludzie również obstawiali bazę. Po ich nowej siedzibie nie włóczył się kompletnie nikt obcy.

Nie widział Starka do tej pory w budynku, ale nie zwiedził jeszcze całej przestrzeni. Laboratoria nie interesowały go aż tak bardzo. Nie rozumiał współczesnej nauki, nadal nie nadrobił braków z czasów swojego długiego snu.

\- Zaaklimatyzowaliście się? Potrzebujecie czegoś jeszcze? – pyta Stark nagle. – Mysiu Pysiu – dodaje, ponieważ jest dupkiem.

Tego Steve jednego jest pewien. Nie przyzna się jednak, że to trochę ujmujące. Powstrzymuje uśmiech, a potem dociera do niego jak bardzo Stark jest spięty i nagle już nie jest tak zabawnie. Łatwo jest zapomnieć, że facet umiera, bo bardzo pilnuje się, żeby tego nie było po nim widać. Jego mięśnie jednak drżą, jakby walczył z sobą. Zaciska palce na butelce z zielonym płynem i oddycha z trudem.

\- Mamy wszystko czego potrzebujemy – zapewnia go. – Panie Stark, może się pan położy…

\- Zapomnij Cwaniaczku – wchodzi mu w słowo Stark i podnosi się nagle ze swojego stołka.

Chwieje się nieznacznie, a potem spogląda mu prosto w oczy, jakby czekał tylko na komentarz z jego strony. Steve podnosi tylko dłonie do góry, bo jest ostatnim, który będzie go oceniał.

\- Co ci jest? – pyta.

Stark prycha, jakby cała sytuacja go naprawdę bawiła i odchodzi, nie odwracając się więcej.

***  
  
Wracają do treningów, bo muszą być w gotowości bojowej. Nie wie jakie Stark ma plany w stosunku do ich jednostki, ale nie zamierza prosić o zgodę o wyruszenie na pomoc, jeśli coś lub ktoś znowu zaatakuje miasto. Wysyła ułożone przez siebie grafiki na adresy mailowe każdego z mieszkańców kompleksu. Nie są jedyną drużyną. Agentka Carter dowodzi grupą B, a Hill jest ich wsparciem logistyczno-informacyjnym. Nie jest ich na tyle dużo, żeby utworzyć trzecią drużynę, ale i tak nie jest najgorzej.

Jest naprawdę zaskoczony, kiedy Stark stawia się w sali do ćwiczeń, bo chociaż wysłał wiadomość i do niego, jakoś zakładał, że zostanie zignorowany. A jednak facet staje przed nim, czekając ewidentnie na rozwój wydarzeń.

\- Cieszę się, że jesteśmy w komplecie – zaczyna.

Natasza i Clint uśmiechają się do niego krzywo. Ma tremę. Dotąd nie musiał robić żadnych wprowadzeń. Fury po prostu dawał im zadanie, a jego koledzy byli zawodowcami. Porozumiewali się bez słów podczas akcji. Zgrali się przez ten rok na tyle, żeby wiedzieć jakie kto miał zadania. Iron Man nie za często im towarzyszył, ale ze względu na jego umiejętności, trzymał się na wysokości i podawał im informacje na bieżąco. Nadawał się do tego o wiele lepiej niż kamery Hill.

Nie ma pojęcia co zrobić ze Starkiem, który jest bez zbroi.

Nie uchodzi jego uwadze, że facet ma koszulkę z długim rękawem. Chyba nigdy nie widział jego przedramion. Spodziewa się blizn. Zna tego typu zagrania. Był na wojnie.

\- Stanowimy trzon… - ciągnie dalej i urywa.

\- Nie wybraliście nazwy – wzdycha Stark, jakby go to w ogóle nie dziwiło. – Może Mściciele? – proponuje.

Clint prycha.

\- A masz lepszy pomysł, Legolasie? Jakoś nie podałeś żadnych opcji – stwierdza Stark.

\- Nazwa nie jest ważna – mówi.

\- I tu się nie zgadzamy – rzuca Stark i zaplata ręce na piersi. Jego mięśnie napinają się nieznacznie. To nie są ramiona pracownika biurowego, który codziennie przerzuca dokumenty. – Wspólna nazwa tworzy więzi. Ludzie podpisują się pod szyldem. Ludzie się z nim utożsamiają.

\- A za co niby mamy się mścić? – pyta.

\- Może za to, że HYDRA rozłożyła was od środka? – kpi Stark. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że ci ludzie nie mają żalu? Że zostali zdradzeni przez swoich?

Nie może się z tym nie zgodzić.

\- A ty? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Ja się już zemściłem – informuje ich Stark spokojnie. – A jak wy się zemścicie, możecie potem zmienić nazwę. Dowolnie.

\- Budowanie czegoś na negatywnych…

\- To podstawa obecnej rzeczywistości, Księciu z Bajki – wchodzi mu w słowo Stark i chyba nigdy już nie dokończy żadnego zdania w obecności tego faceta. – Mściciele – decyduje.

Zerka na Nataszę, ale ona wzrusza ramionami. Nadal nie przebolała Brocka. Clint przewraca tylko oczami i najwyraźniej zostaje przegłosowany. Stark uśmiecha się do niego krzywo, ewidentnie zadowolony, że postawił na swoim.

\- Chcę zobaczyć jak walczysz – informuje go. – Kto cię szkolił? – pyta.

\- Chciałbyś wiedzieć – kpi Stark.

\- Tak. I lepiej jak postawimy sprawę jasno. Musimy wiedzieć o sobie tyle, ile to możliwe. Działamy razem jako drużyna. Muszę wiedzieć jak się czujesz, muszę wiedzieć czy jesteś zdolny do walki. Muszę wiedzieć kto cię szkolił. Albo zdejmuję Iron Mana z aktywnej służby – mówi wprost.

Stark wydaje się naprawdę zaskoczony. Jakby w ogóle nie brał tego pod uwagę.

\- Nie możesz…

\- Nie mogę ryzykować życiem swoich ludzi, kiedy nie wiem czy będziesz chronił ich tyły – rzuca.

\- Kiedy nie wiedziałeś kto jest Iron Manem, nie miałeś takiego problemu – przypomina mu Stark.

\- Kiedy przedstawiłeś Iron Mana, powiedziałeś, że jest twoim ochroniarzem, czyli kimś po przeszkoleniu – odpowiada. – Ty, według mojej wiedzy, jesteś cywilem. Garniakiem – podkreśla.

Stark zbija usta w wąską linię i spogląda na dwójkę jego towarzyszy. Waży swoje możliwości i sprawdza czy ktokolwiek go poprze. Nazwa stanowiła drugorzędny problem. Jednak przeszkolenie wojskowe, gotowość bojowa czy jego cholerny stan zdrowia to była już całkiem inna sprawa.

\- Zastanowię się nad tym – mówi w końcu ostrożnie facet.

\- Stark. Nie. Gramy w otwarte karty – warczy.

\- Tak jak wy? Przepraszam, ale jakoś trudno mi zaufać wam po tym jak najpierw podstawiliście się w mojej firmie, a potem sprowadziliście mi na głowę agentów wrogiego wywiadu – kpi Stark.

\- I nie zaprzeczam niczemu. A jednak z pełną świadomością tego sprowadziłeś nas tutaj. Twój wybór. Albo zaczynamy współpracować, albo każę naszym się zbierać zanim wyładowali wszystkie swoje rzeczy – rzuca.

Stark patrzy na niego tak, jakby kompletnie nie wiedział co zrobić. Natasza zaplata ręce na piersi i zaczynają się na siebie gapić. Stark mimowolnie się cofa, osłania. Z mowy jego ciała najłatwiej wyczytać, że nie jest przyzwyczajony do podobnych zagrań. A dla Steve’a to nie gra, ani metoda na wywarcie nacisku.

\- Nie jestem jednym z twoich kolegów w garniturach. Nie negocjuję – dodaje i czeka.

Stark drapie się po brodzie i wzdycha głęboko. Wygląda minimalnie lepiej, więc może ten zielony napój skutkuje. A może po prostu się wyspał.

\- Szkolił mnie Happy. I czterech specjalistów od porwań – zaczyna nagle Stark. – Nie znajdziecie tego w aktach, bo mój ojciec zatrudnił jakiegoś swojego znajomego jeszcze w czasach zimnej wojny. Obawiali się, że ktoś mnie porwie. I mieli rację. Porywano mnie sześciokrotnie – informuje ich Stark. – Happy nauczył mnie walki wręcz.

\- Dobrze. Masz podstawy. My nauczymy cię jak polegać na kolegach z drużyny – oznajmia mu.

\- Rogers, z całym szacunkiem, ale za pół roku będziecie przysposabiać kolejnego Iron Mana – przypomina mu Stark.

Nie wie co odpowiedzieć. Widział umierających żołnierzy podczas wojny. Zabijał wtedy i zabijał teraz. Mieli misję do wykonania. Nie wszyscy ich byli koledzy przeżyli atak na restaurację. Sądził, że śmierć towarzyszyła mu dostatecznie często, aby wiedzieć jak na nią reagować, ale patrzenie na Starka sprawiało mu trudność. Z całej siły nie chciał okazywać żadnych emocji, bo gdyby to zrobił, facet wyrwałby mu kończyny. Czuł to. Chyba postąpiłby tak samo, gdyby był na jego miejscu.

\- To jest kolejna sprawa – wtrąca Natasza. – Co ci jest? Stracisz przytomność podczas misji? Mówiłeś o objawach…

\- Chcecie mój raport medyczny? – kpi Stark. – Zatrucie palladem. Śmiertelne. Powoli będą siadały mi organy – wyjaśnia beznamiętnie.

\- Zatrucia można leczyć – zauważa Natasza.

Nawet za jego czasów mieli kuracje. Nie widzi w tym problemu. Medycyna na pewno poszła na przód i w tym przypadku.

\- Nie, jeśli stale jesteś wystawiony na źródło zatrucia – odpowiada Stark. – Na razie tyle musi wam wystarczyć – dodaje takim tonem, że Steve nie zamierza ciągnąć dalej tego tematu.

Przynajmniej w tej chwili.

Chce zobaczyć na co Starka stać bez zbroi, bo zaskoczył ich w restauracji. Wyciągnął ich stamtąd. Prawie nikt nie został ranny. Wszystkich przetransportowano do szpitali w związku z użyciem nieznanej substancji usypiającej, ale nikt tak naprawdę nie ucierpiał poważnie. Wciąż wspominano o tym w wiadomościach.

Stark patrzy na niego z wyzwaniem wypisanym na twarzy, więc unosi pięści do góry i wskazuje na matę. Muszą się poznać. Natasza z pewnością będzie lepszym kompanem do sparingów, ale chce zobaczyć co Stark zrobi w obliczu większego przeciwnika niż on sam. Zbroja jest cudowna. Stark wydaje się w niej niezwyciężony, ale jednak może zostać uszkodzona. Albo miliarder może nie zdążyć jej nawet założyć jak poprzednio.

Stark obserwuje go, kiedy wchodzi na zaimprowizowany ring, który wyznaczają krańce maty. Sala do ćwiczeń jest naprawdę przyjemnie urządzona. Nie wie kto wyposażył to miejsce, ale ewidentnie wiedział co robi. Natasza z Clintem zdążyła odwiedzić już siłownię kilkukrotnie. On skupiał się głównie na workach i żadnego z nich jeszcze nie zniszczył, co tylko powiedziało mu, że Stark postarał się, aby dostosować urządzenia do ich potrzeb.

\- Kapitan Dupcia – prycha facet.

Jego ręce są opuszczone, jakby nie planował jeszcze zaczynać sparingu. Podchodzi do niego tak blisko, że czuje jego wodę kolońską. I jeśli to jakaś metoda zastraszania albo dominowania przestrzeni, Steve jest odporny na takie zagrania. Drga jednak nieznacznie, kiedy Stark przesuwa palcami po jego ramieniu.

Chwyta go za nadgarstek, ale nie ściska. Unosi tylko jego rękę na wysokość swoich oczu i spogląda na Starka, dopóki ten nie uśmiecha się krzywo. Rozsuwa palce, a pomiędzy nimi jest jeden z tych czipów, które załatwiły Brocka.

\- Nigdy nie pozwalaj się dotknąć technogeniuszowi – mówi, bo zapamiętał tamtą lekcję.

Stark zabiera rękę i ściąga bransoletkę ukrytą pod swoim rękawem. Odrzuca ją za siebie zaciska dłonie w pięści.

\- Agentko Romanoff, mam wersję dla ciebie. Wolisz złoto czy srebro? – pyta Stark, a potem zamierza się na niego.

Nie jest to niespodziewane, więc uchyla się.

\- Jesteś raczej typem kogoś dyskretnego. Zostaniemy przy srebrze, myślę o odcieniu odrobinę ciemniejszym – ciągnie Stark dalej, blokując ramieniem jego atak.

Nie wkłada w to całej siły, bo nie chcę facetowi połamać rąk, ale wyczuwa już powoli gdzie i kiedy może sobie pozwolić. Bardziej skomplikowane ciosy wykonuje po prostu wolniej, ale Stark i tak bardzo szybko i łatwo się orientuje w sytuacji.

\- Garda wyżej – radzi Natasza.

Nie wie do kogo są skierowane te słowa, ale reagują obaj. Nie wie jak długo wymieniają się ciosami, zanim nie dociera do niego, że Stark oddycha jakoś dziwnie płytko. Jego usta zaciśnięte są w wąską kreskę i na jego czole pojawiają się krople potu.

Wie kiedy widzi ból, gdy na niego patrzy.

\- Chcesz zrobić przerwę? – pyta.

\- Myślisz, że Loki następnym razem zaproponuje coś takiego? – kpi Stark, ale nie zamierza się na niego ponownie. – Sprawdziłeś, co chciałeś sprawdzić? – pyta nagle. – Bo to nie był sparing, ale raczej dziecinne poklepywanie się po ramionach. Nadaję się?

\- Dojdziemy do tego – odpowiada tylko.

\- Rogers, nie mam czasu – przyznaje Stark nagle. - Jeśli mamy się poklepywać jak dzieci w piaskownicy, oszczędźmy sobie zachodu. Kiedy jestem w zbroi, mam jej pełne funkcje pod kontrolą. Kiedy jestem poza nią, nie musicie się martwić. To wychodzi poza waszą jurysdykcje.

\- Chyba, że ktoś postanowi cię znowu porwać, żeby przejąć kontrolę nad Iron Manem – przypomina mu.

\- Myślisz, że ktoś się znowu pokusi? – prycha Stark. – Za mało czasu na to mają. A nawet jeśli się komuś uda… Nie uda im się mnie zmusić. Wytrzymałem trzy miesiące w Afganistanie. Za trzy miesiące nie będę nawet funkcjonował – informuje ich.

\- Wiele się może stać przez trzy miesiące – zauważa.

\- Tak. To mogą być dwa miesiące. Jutro mogą najechać nas znowu kosmici. Może tym razem nie wrócę z orbity – stwierdza Stark.

\- Nie mów tego w ten sposób – wyrywa mu się.

\- Wybacz Mysiaczku, ale rozpieprzyliście mój tajny plan, stając się teraz jego częścią. Normalnie nie miałbym tego na kogo zwalić, ale ciągle na was trafiam – prycha Stark. – Słuchaj. Jeśli martwisz się o to, że ktoś przejmie Iron Mana, przestań. Iron Man i ja to jedno. Nikt nie opanuje zbroi. Rhodey dostanie całkiem odrębny model, dopasowany do jego sylwetki, wyszkolenia i potrzeb. A jeśli już jacyś desperaci jakoś napadną na ten kompleks i uprowadzą mnie, to chyba nie ma lepszego planu niż bohaterska śmierć w obronie pokoju na świecie – dodaje.

\- Tego chcesz? Bohaterskiej śmierci? – pyta.

Stark prostuje się lekko. Nie zaprzecza, ale też nie potwierdza.

***  
  
Jakoś późnym popołudniem sporej wielkości sala konferencyjna, którą zaczęli traktować jak stołówkę, wypełniła się młodszymi agentami. W kompleksie nie było wiele do zrobienia, a na razie nikt nie planował opuszczać ich nowej siedziby. Fury zabezpieczył rodziny, które mogły stać się celem. Nie wychylali się. Zresztą dziennikarze mogli czekać tylko aż ktoś pojawi się w mieście, a nikt nie ma na razie ochoty na oficjalne oświadczenia.

Natasza macha na niego, więc otwiera cicho szklane drzwi i zamiera, kiedy dociera do niego, że po raz setny widzi na ekranie telewizora twarz Starka. To nie streszczenie ataku ani wiadomości. Jakiś dziennikarz ściągnął ekspertów od czytania z ruchów ciała, psychologii i wojskowości. I bóg wie kogo jeszcze.

\- _Oglądaliśmy ten materiał wiele razy – _zaczyna reporter. – _Mamy dzisiaj ze sobą specjalistę FBI od negocjacji z terrorystami, agenta Thompsona. Co może nam pan powiedzieć na podstawie tego nagrania?_

_\- Tony Stark został przeszkolony, to nie ulega wątpliwości –_ rzuca mężczyzna. – _Ma świetne zdolności aktorskie. Wykorzystuje swój publiczny wizerunek człowieka słabego, aby zmylić przeciwnika. Oczywiście ta sztuczka udała mu się raz. Teraz. I jeśli znajdzie się w podobnej sytuacji ponownie, efektu zaskoczenia nie będzie. Biorąc pod uwagę jak wysokie standardy ma ochrona Starka, raczej prędko nie dojdzie do powtórki. _

_\- Powiedział pan, że Tony Stark, miliarder i geniusz, został przeszkolony? Sugeruje pan, że człowiek, którego wzloty i upadki obserwujemy od lat, został jakoś przygotowany do takiej sytuacji? A może w ogóle jest agentem w ukryciu?_

Steve ma ochotę się zaśmiać, bo ktoś tutaj ewidentnie oglądał zbyt wiele telewizji i uwielbia teorie spiskowe. Ten agent FBI wygląda jednak porządnie i poważnie. Jeśli dziennikarze angażują specjalistów, temat musi faktycznie unosić się nadal na fali. Nie ogląda telewizji, odkąd tak bardzo przytłacza go nadmiar wiadomości, ale podejrzewa, że Stark nie będzie zadowolony z tego typu uwagi.

\- _Nie posuwajmy się tak daleko w swoich przypuszczeniach – _śmieje się agent Thompson. – _Pan Stark został porwany przed rokiem i nikt nie zadał pytania jak się stamtąd naprawdę wydostał. Wszyscy uwierzyli w bajeczkę o tajemniczym ochroniarzu w niezniszczalnej zbroi. Podejrzewam, że Tony Stark w tamtej jaskini wykuł się sam na nowo. Jest człowiekiem opanowanym i planującym doskonale swoje posunięcia. Kalkulującym ryzyko. Widać to na tym nagraniu. Nie zdradził się z faktem, że nie był już przypięty kajdankami. Nie rzucił się do ucieczki. Wyczekał idealnej chwili i zaatakował. _

_\- Przyznaję panu rację – _wtrąca drugi mężczyzna, który pewnie został wcześniej przedstawiony. – _Pan Stark nie okazał faktycznego strachu. Nie spanikował w obliczu zagrożenia. Ewidentnie miał cel, który uświęcał środki. Ryzykował swoją reputację, bo pomiędzy jego wizerunkiem pijaka, a płaczliwego tchórza, jest spora różnica – _ciągnie facet.

Stark pojawia się na korytarzu. Chyba nikt więcej go nie zauważa, bo wszyscy są zbyt pochłonięci analizami specjalistów, a ci posuwają się coraz dalej, rozbijając na części pierwsze każde zdanie wypowiedziane przez Starka na nagraniu. Każdy jego ruch. Nawet pocałunek z Pepper.

Stark patrzy na niego, a potem na ekran telewizora, bo oszklone ściany niczego nie ukrywają. Trudno stwierdzić jaką minę robi. To kolejna z masek. Z pozoru się nie przejmuje, ale widzi jak napinają się mięśnie jego karku. A potem cholerni eksperci zaczynają zastanawiać się nad tym co Rumlow powiedział o Gulmirze, jaskiniach i torturach. Zakładają, że Starka podtapiano aż zmuszono go do współpracy. Zdjęcia tego jak dokładnie przeprowadza się akurat ten rodzaj tortur pojawią się na ekranie, ale on potrafi patrzeć tylko na Starka, który rusza w stronę kuchni i nalewa sobie do szklanki czystej whiskey. Nie kłopocze się nawet lodem. Wypija alkohol jednym haustem i zabiera butelkę z sobą.

Pieprzeni eksperci nadal zastanawiają się nad tym jakie efekty przynoszą tortury na ludziach, jakby to nie było dość oczywiste.

***  
  
Jamesa Rhodesa poznaje następnego dnia. Nie wygląda tak jak sobie go Steve wyobrażał. Czytał oczywiście akta i zapamiętał twarz, ale człowiek, który znajduje się w kompleksie nie ma na sobie wojskowego munduru, a jego twarz nie jest ogolona na gładko. Gdyby nie głośna kłótnia na korytarzu, nie zwróciłby na nich nawet uwagi. Rhodes i Stark pochylają się w swoją stronę, jakby mieli zaraz zacząć okładać się pięściami, więc musi wkroczyć.

Nie mówi ani słowa, ale głośniej stawia kroki i obaj przerywają swoją dysputę. Spoglądają na niego; Stark ze znudzeniem, a Rhodes trochę w szoku.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta.

\- Jasne – odpowiada Stark bez chwili wahania.

\- Nic nie jest w porządku Tony. To jest Kapitan Ameryka – rzuca Rhodes. – Chryste. Bardzo mi miło poznać. Jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem, ale proszę gdzieś sobie iść, bo mam ważną rozmowę do przeprowadzenia z pewnym skończonym idiotą – mówi Rhodes.

\- Nie ma o czym rozmawiać – wzdycha Stark.

\- Żartujesz!? Ty żartujesz, prawda? – wyrywa się Rhodesowi i nagle nie ma już nawet znaczenia, że jest świadkiem ich sprzeczki.

Nie nadąża za tym jak przerzucają się obelgami i oskarżeniami. Stark broni się, że jest licencjonowanym przebadanym geniuszem. Nie wiele to pomaga, bo Rhodes ma to gdzieś. Nie pozwala zmienić tematu, odciągnąć się od głównego nurtu, ani przekonać, że Stark naprawdę nie ma w tej chwili czasu.

Kiedy Rhodes rusza niespodziewanie, przez chwile obawia się, że walnie swojego przyjaciela w twarz, ale pułkownik przyciąga do siebie Starka i obejmuje go tak mocno, że zszokowany geniusz nie robi początkowo nic.

\- Chryste, dlaczego po prostu ze mną nie pogadałeś? – rzuca Rhodes.

Stark zerka na niego, jakby naprawdę chciał, żeby Steve w tej chwili zniknął. Trochę już jednak na to za późno. Stark chyba dochodzi do tego samego wniosku, bo w wahaniem w końcu oddaje uścisk.

\- Nie ma o czym rozmawiać – odpowiada Stark uparcie.

\- Nie? Tony – wyrywa się Rhodesowi.

\- Pieprzeni dziennikarze, pieprzona HYDRA i pieprzona TARCZA – warczy Stark. – Nic mi nie jest. Możesz przestać mnie tulić na oczach naszego symbolu narodowego? – pyta, ale jednocześnie nie zabiera rąk.

Rękawy jego koszulki są lekko podwinięte. Ciemne linie żył wydają się mu zbyt wyraźne. To pierwsze co zauważa. Niemal czarne, wyglądają bardziej jak geometryczny tatuaż a nie część ludzkiego ciała. Bransoletka w czipami i zegarek – gdzieś tam pod nimi giną. Stark nie nosi biżuterii, chociaż wielu mężczyzn w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku tak robi. Nawet Rhodes ma sygnet na palcu.

W końcu rozdzielają się. Rękaw koszulki Starka jest nadal podwinięty i widać te cholerne żyły. Nie wie nawet dlaczego to robi, ale staje między nimi i wyciąga do Rhodesa.

\- Nigdy nie zostaliśmy sobie przedstawieni. Steve Rogers – mówi, a lewą wolną ręką, ciągnie za rękaw Starka.

\- James Rhodes, pułkownik Sił Powietrznych i najlepszym przyjaciel tego idioty tutaj – odpowiada tamten.

Ściskają swoje dłonie, kiedy Stark poprawia koszulkę. Gdy odwraca się, ich naczelny geniusz wydaje się już bardziej opanowany. Materiał przykrywa jego skórę, gdzie to tylko możliwe. Nie wie dlaczego nie zauważył tego wcześniej, ale Stark jest dobry w ukrywaniu się. Jak na kogoś nazywanego ekshibicjonistą.

\- Więc rozumiem, że teraz wy trzymacie pieczę nad nim? Sprawia wam już problemy? Od kilku miesięcy próbowaliśmy go przekonać, żeby się ujawnił jako Iron Man – zaczyna Rhodes. – Nie możesz robić wszystkiego sam. Potrzebna ci drużyna – mówi Rhodes.

Jest wojskowym wychowanym w jednostkach. Widać to jak na dłoni, że uważa, że to jest jedyna droga. Steve myślał podobnie jeszcze tak niedawno. Wiele się jednak zmieniło. Nadal nie uważał, że działanie w pojedynkę jest bezpieczne, ale rozumie dlaczego Stark nie ufał nikomu. A przede wszystkim zinfiltrowanej TARCZY.

\- Drużyna – zaczyna Stark. – Masz rację. Zadowolony? – kpi. – I mam coś dla ciebie – dodaje.

\- Broń? Poważnie wróciłeś do tego? Stary, sprzęt Hammera nadaje się na złom. Generał się ucieszy, że…

\- Nie – warczy Stark. – Nie broń. A może trochę broń. I na pewno nic dla twojego generała. Przeszliśmy na źródła zasilania i nie wrócimy do produkcji broni. Mam dla ciebie jednak niespodziankę – mówi i rusza w dół korytarza.

Rhodes podąża za nim, jakby był przyzwyczajony do tego, że Stark odchodzi bez ostrzeżenia. Spogląda w ślad za nimi, trochę zdezorientowany.

\- Idziesz? – rzuca Stark, nie odwracając się nawet.

***  
  
Zbroja dla Rhodesa jest niesamowita. Jest wyższa od tej Iron Mana, srebrna albo jeszcze nie pokryta farbą. Obraca się, zawieszona na wspornikach. Mechaniczne ramiona dokonują poprawek, co obserwuje zafascynowany. Technologia dwudziestego pierwszego wieku zachwyca go, ale też trochę przeraża. Nie wie nawet na co patrzy.

\- Nieźle – rzuca Rhodes. – Nowa?

\- Tak. Dla ciebie – mówi całkiem szczerze Stark i odwraca się do nich twarzą.

\- Poważnie? – pyta z niedowierzaniem pułkownik. – Zrobiłeś dla mnie zbroję?

\- Mówiłeś, że potrzebuję drużyny – odpowiada Stark i wzrusza ramionami. – Kapitanie, co myślisz? – pyta, wydymając usta, jakby doskonale wiedział jakie wrażenie robi na nim ten kawałek technologii.

Zbroja Iron Mana zawsze podobała mu się pomimo swoich krzykliwych barw. Była uosobieniem siły i piękna. Linie były cudowne. Dotknąłby jej już wcześniej, gdyby nie to, że to byłoby dziwne, gdy ktoś znajdował się w środku. Teraz się jednak nie wahał. Przesunął palcami po metalowych płytkach zanim przeszedł do drugiej zbroi przygotowanej specjalnie na Rhodesa.

Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że projekty są powiązane, ale dostrzegał też różnice. Zbroja dla Rhodesa była nie tylko większa, wyższa, ale też jakby mocniej zbudowana. Lufy znajdujące się na ramionach, nie były ukryte jak w przypadku Iron Mana, który używał prawdziwych pocisków tylko w ostateczności.

Rhodes nie wahałby się, gdyby miał kogoś zastrzelić.

Iron Man – Tony Stark – głównie odstraszali i powstrzymywali złoczyńców.

Nie dyskutowali o przyjęciu Rhodesa w poczet ich szeregów, ale chce zobaczyć obie zbroje w powietrzu. I przede wszystkim pragnie, żeby Stark nareszcie miał obok siebie kogoś, komu ufa. Nie wie ile zajmie im przebicie się przed warstwy, którymi geniusz się otacza każdego dnia.

\- Jest piękna – wyrywa mu się.

\- Słyszysz, twoja zbroja to dziewczynka według kapitana – kpi Stark.

\- Mówiłem o Iron Manie – odpowiada.

Rhodes śmieje się na widok miny Starka. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Jest w tej części budynku po raz pierwszy. Wszystko wygląda równie surrealistycznie. Zawieszone zbroje, hologramy, głośna muzyka w tle, od której zaczyna mu szybciej bić serce.

\- Jestem feministą – stwierdza Stark. – Niech rzuci kamieniem pierwszy ten, kto nigdy nie założył damskich majtek – dodaje i to ewidentnie tekst, żeby wyprowadzić go z równowagi.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy – wzdycha Rhodes. – Muszę pogadać z moją jednostką. Nie mogę pracować…

\- Mściciele są niezależni – wchodzi mu w słowo Stark. – Możesz zostać łącznikiem. Zbroja jest twoja. Wybieraj swoje misje dobrze – dodaje i patrzy mu prosto w oczy.

\- Ty mówisz poważnie – orientuje się nagle Rhodes. – Wiesz, że jestem żołnierzem. Jestem… Tony, ja nie mogę…

\- Wszyscy na jakimś etapie swojego życia byliśmy żołnierzami, przysięgającymi wierność krajowi – oznajmia mu. – Miejsce w drużynie czeka. Łącznik pomiędzy nami, a wojskiem się przyda, ale bardziej potrzebujemy kogoś, komu możemy zaufać – mówi.

Stark kiwa głową, jakby zgadzał się z każdym jego słowem. Zabawne jest to, że nie przedyskutowali sytuacji, w której mieliby kogoś przyjąć do grupy, ale wyszło to tak naturalnie, że nagle nie wyobraża sobie Mścicieli bez Rhodesa. Już się dogadywali. Facet wiedział jaka odpowiedzialność miała na nim spoczywać. Zbroja była łakomym kąskiem dla wojska, które chciało położyć na niej łapy już wcześniej. Stark bronił swojej własności jak biznesmen, ale kiedy kolejna zbroja miała trafić w ręce Rhodesa, wszystko zależało w zasadzie od pułkownika. Stark sporo wiary pokładał w człowieka, z którym kłócił się jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej.

\- Jak ją nazwiesz? – pyta geniusz.

\- Iron… - zaczyna Rhodes i urywa. – Iron Patriot.

\- Chryste – wzdycha Stark. – Chcesz przymierzyć?

\- Ale że teraz? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Rhodes.

To staje się dla nich całkiem realne.

Stark przewraca oczami i skopuje swoje buty. Ma jakoś śmiesznie małe stopy, a może to Steve jest niezgrabnie wielki przy nim.

W samych skarpetkach wchodzi na podniesienie i rozstawia szeroko ręce i nogi. Metalowe pierścienie unoszą się z podłogi i zaczynają obracać się wokół niego zakładając kolejne części solidnej zbroi. Wsuwa dłonie w metalowe rękawice, które zostają połączone z kolejnymi obręczami podtrzymującymi ciężar.

Nie mija wiele czasu zanim staje naprzeciwko nich w całej swej okazałości z otwartą maską. Nie widział Iron Mana od kilku dni. Nadal czuje się tak, jakby stał przed kimś zupełnie innym. A jednak to Stark patrzy na niego swoimi brązowymi oczami, zanim zamyka maskę.

\- Dziobaczku? – rzuca Iron Man, zanim schodzi z podestu.

Rhodes zerka na niego, jakby sądził, że Steve mu podpowie.

\- Zaraz wracam – obiecuje mu pułkownik, zrzucając z siebie kurtkę i buty.

Po chwili patrzy na dwie zbroje. Rhodes spogląda na swoje dłonie, jakby ich nie poznawał i robi pierwsze ostrożne kroki, chwytając równowagę. Stark mówi coś o komputerze pokładowym, wskaźnikach i danych, które są im podsyłane. Powinien się nudzić, odkąd nie zwracają na niego uwagi, ale nie może oderwać wzroku od Iron Mana, który unosi się na kilka centymetrów od ziemi z taką łatwością, jakby chodziło o oddychanie. Rhodes nadal nie umie się nawet prosto utrzymać, a do niego z przerażającą klarownością dociera, że patrzy też na początki Tony’ego. To jak oswajał się ze zbroją i uczył wszystkiego od postaw.

\- Kapitanie, masz ochotę na mały trening? – pyta Stark nagle.

\- Stary, dla mnie za wcześnie – śmieje się Rhodes.

\- Nonsens – prycha Stark. – JARVIS, otwórz panele. Rhodey, czasami najpierw trzeba nauczyć się biegać, zanim nauczysz się chodzić. JARVIS wyprowadź Marka VI na zewnątrz – rozkazuje nie wiadomo komu.

Rhodes piszczy, kiedy jego zbroja nagle uruchamia się w pełni i zostaje wyprowadzony na zewnątrz. Przez oszkloną ścianę widać jak pułkownik zatrzymuje się na sporej wielkości trawniku. Iron Man odwraca się w jego stronę. Stark unosi maskę i uśmiecha się do niego lekko, chłopięco, bez złych zamiarów.

\- Rozwaliłem moje ulubione auto, kiedy uczyłem się poruszać. Na pewno nie poświęcę kolejnego dla Rhodesa – kpi Stark. – Chcesz obie zbroje na razie? – pyta nagle wprost.

\- Tak – odpowiada. – Miejsce dla Rhodesa w drużynie jest – dodaje.

Stark kiwa głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości, a potem zamyka maskę. Wyciąga do niego nawet rękę, co jest dość niespodziewane. Oczywiście zdarzało mu się lecieć wraz z Iron Manem, bo tak szybciej można było się przemieścić, ale nie sądził, że znowu zrobią to tak szybko.

Obejmuje chłodne ramię, czując się trochę nieswojo, bo w zasadzie będzie musiał się przytulić. Komentarz o damskich majtkach wraca, nie wiadomo czemu. Najgorszej jest to, że trudno stwierdzić czy Stark żartował czy nie. Clint pokazał mu internet. Świat naprawdę poważnie się zmienił.

\- Trzymaj się – radzi mu Tony całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Nie lecą daleko. Rhodes odzyskał panowanie nad zbroją i akurat zalicza kolejny upadek na trawnik.

\- Sam ją czyścisz – ostrzega go Stark.

\- Jak masz gdzieś wąż w tym kompleksie, to potem mogę ci nawet posadzić tutaj żonkile – kpi Rhodes.

Zatrzymują się koło pułkownika, a do niego dociera, że nie ma swojej tarczy, więc za bardzo nie pomoże im podczas treningu. Rhodes zresztą nadal ma problem z utrzymaniem się na nogach. To przekracza jego kompetencje. Nie mieli zbroi w jego czasach. Tony sprawia, że wszystko wygląda prosto i tak płynnie, ale ostrożne kroki pułkownika przypominają bardziej ten film o dopiero co urodzonej sarence.

Steve jednak się teraz nie wzrusza, bo Rhodes zwala się na trawnik ponownie.

\- Korzystaj z komputera pokładowego – radzi mu Stark. – Masz czujniki oraz poziomowanie. Oraz moc. Jeśli repulsory będą mieć nierówny pobór mocy; twój lot będzie niemożliwy, wylądujesz w korkociągu albo bóg-jeden-wie.

\- Pomyślałby ktoś, że jesteś pilotem – kpi Rhodes.

\- Krok po kroku i do przodu – rzuca Stark i zaczyna nagle wykonywać jakieś dziwne ruchy, które mogłyby od biedy zostać uznane za taniec.

Steve nie może się nie roześmiać. Ogromna zbroja wygina się w takt muzyki, której nie słyszy. Stark unosi dłoń nad siebie, a potem opuszcza ją w dół i macha tą tylną częścią, której Steve nie chce nazywać pośladkami. A chyba powinien.

Damski majtki.

\- Chryste – wyrywa mu się.

\- Zaraz zanudzimy Kapitana – rzuca Stark, podchodząc do niego bliżej.

Chwyta jego nadlatującą pięść w ostatniej chwili. Zbroja wydaje ten lekko świszczący dźwięk, kiedy porusza się, ale to żadne ostrzeżenie. Stark jest szybki nawet w tym dziwnym czymś, co nie może być wygodne, bo waży pewnie z tonę. Nigdy nie sprawdzał wagi Iron Mana, ale nagle ma ochotę. Powinien chyba wiedzieć takie rzeczy.

Oddaje cios, ale zbroja nie cofa się nawet o centymetr, przyjmując całą siłę na siebie. Na metalu nie ma nawet zadrapania.

\- Możesz bić z całej siły – mówi nagle Tony. – Jeśli coś wklęśnie, potem się to wyklepie. A trenujesz chyba naprawdę tylko na workach – dodaje, a do niego dociera, że Stark ma rację.

Nie może zaatakować Nataszy czy Clinta tak po prostu. Oczywiście korzysta ze swojej siły, ale nie w tym wymiarze, w którym mógłby. Pierwsze czego nauczył się po programie to kontroli. Inaczej stałby się niebezpieczny dla każdego kto stał w zasięgu jego rąk. Ten sparing ze Starkiem wraca. I komentarz, że okładali się jak dzieci w piaskownicy.

Obraca się wokół własnej osi i kopie zbroje nagle w sam środek klatki piersiowej. Prawie tego żałuje, bo Stark nie był przygotowany i zostaje odepchnięty w tył z taką siłą, że musi wbić palce w trawnik, żeby zatrzymać się kilka metrów dalej. Iron Man podnosi głowę do góry i Steve może przysiąc, że Tony się uśmiecha. Nie wie skąd to wie, może chodzi o to, że Stark prostuje się bez słowa skargi czy komentarza, który miałby go prowokować.

Iron Man jest piękny, czego nigdy nie powie na głos. Nawet kiedy go atakuje w pełnym pędzie. Nie powstrzymuje się już, chociaż nie może powiedzieć tego samego o zbroi. On nadal może zostać ranny, chociaż siniaki i lekkie pęknięcia skóry to żadna cena za tę walkę. Dawno nie miał okazji dać z siebie wszystkiego.

Nie wie jak długo trenują, ale po jego twarzy zaczynają spływać krople potu. Pięści go bolą, a zbroja Tony’ego jest trochę pognieciona. Doskonałe linie Iron Mana zostały przez niego zniszczone i prawie tego żałuje.

Kiedy kieruje swoją uwagę na Rhodesa, pułkownik atakuje niewidzialnego przeciwnika; na razie bez repulsorów i latania. W oknach ich siedziby zebrali się inni agencie i nie ma nawet pojęcia od kiedy mają widownię.

Stark unosi do góry maskę i uśmiecha się lekko do swojego przyjaciela, zanim celuje do niego i posyła go na trawnik.

\- Dupku! – wrzeszczy Rhodes.

\- Widziałem, że nie trenowałeś wstawiania – śmieje się Tony, a potem odwraca się do niego tyłem i wraca do budynku.

\- Zostawisz go tak? – pyta z niedowierzaniem, bo Rhodes jest jak ogromny żuczek, leżący na plecach.

Rusza kończynami, ale nie może z żadnej strony złapać się gruntu.

\- Poradzi sobie. To pilot Sił Powietrznych – kpi Stark.

***  
  
Rhodes faktycznie podnosi się, chociaż po dobrych piętnastu minutach przekleństw. Tony w tym czasie pozwala się rozebrać tej maszynie, która stoi na samym środku warsztatu. Steve jest zmęczony, ale to ten rodzaj, który przychodzi też z satysfakcją. Powinien iść pod prysznic, ale nie jest jeszcze gotów wyjść. Stark wydaje się dostępny jak nigdy wcześniej.

\- Następnym razem wezmę tarczę – rzuca.

\- Zainteresowany faktycznym sparingiem ze mną? – kpi Stark.

Jest równie zmęczony, co on. Na jego policzkach są nareszcie zdrowe rumieńce.

\- Kiedy będę miał tarczę, będziesz mógł uderzać w nią – stwierdza tylko.

\- Vibranium jest odporne, ale nadal mogę posłać cię na trawnik – mówi Stark.

\- Przyjmę co tam masz – wyrywa mu się.

Stark spogląda na niego tak, jakby nie wierzył, że Steve powiedział coś podobnego. I prawdę powiedziawszy on też nie wierzy. Cieszy go, że i tak był zarumieniony, bo nie widać, że czerwieni się tylko bardziej. Tony od jakiejś doby nie drażnił się z nim tymi przezwiskami i sugestiami. Chociaż ten komentarz o damskich majtkach nadal pozostaje dla niego niejasny.

Milczą, co jest dziwne. Spodziewał się jednak odwetu, bo wystawił się jak dzieciak. Starka chyba jednak nie cieszy korzystanie z cudzych błędów, co jest czymś nowym.

\- Nadal musisz ćwiczyć bez zbroi z nami – podejmuje.

\- Spodziewam się – prycha Tony.

\- Mogę zobaczyć twój nadgarstek? – pyta jeszcze.

Stark spina się i instynktownie ciągnie za materiał rękawa, naciągając go aż do połowy kciuka. Rhodes wybiera ten moment, żeby wrócić do warsztatu.

***  
  
Prawie zapomina, że w telewizji nadal mówią o Tonym. Nie chce myśleć o tym, że każdy aspekt porwania sprzed roku oraz tego ataku, który miał miejsce w tym tygodniu jest ponownie rozdrapywany. Widział ludzi, których torturowano i podawanie tych informacji do wiadomości publicznej to nie rodzaj terapii, ale dalszego znęcania się. Nie wie jak Stark to znosi.

Pepper Potts pojawia się wraz z Jamesem Rhodesem następnego dnia. Są na liście ludzi, których ich zorganizowana dopiero co ochrona bazy dostała od Starka. W zasadzie Tony podał im tylko trzy nazwiska, co wiele mówi. Happy Hogan jest nie wiadomo gdzie, ale to nie jego interes.

Potts spogląda na niego przez szklaną ścianę i widzi w jej oczach błysk rozpoznania. Nie zatrzymuje się jednak ani na chwilę w drodze do warsztatu Tony’ego. Nie wie o czym rozmawiają za zamkniętymi drzwiami, ale Rhodes zabiera zbroję i zaczyna trenować za budynkiem. Wylatuje w powietrze, strzela z repulsorów. Idzie mu coraz lepiej, ale nie jest Iron Manem i nigdy nim nie będzie.

Potts wychodzi z budynku z wypiekami na twarzy. Nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby okazało się, że płakała. Ma ochotę zejść do warsztatu i pogadać ze Starkiem, ale wiele to nie zmieni. Tony jest uparty. I kiedy nie chce rozmawiać, nikt nie jest go w stanie do tego zmusić. Tym bardziej go dziwi, że natyka się na Starka w kuchni w środku nocy, gapiącego się w przestrzeń przed sobą, mruczącego coś pod nosem.

Tony wygląda tak źle, że przez chwilę zastanawia się czy to nie jakiś objaw zespołu stresu pourazowego, ale Stark otrząsa się z dziwnego transu, kiedy tylko dostrzega jego.

\- Jest środek nocy, dlaczego nie śpisz? – wyrywa się facetowi.

\- O to samo mógłbym spytać ciebie – odpowiada.

Stark mruga, kiedy dociera do niego ironia sytuacji.

\- Tak, pewnie tak – stwierdza Tony.

\- Dlaczego nie śpisz?

\- Uhm, praca – rzuca Stark i kłamie tylko częściowo.

Jego dłonie są zaciśnięte na butelce z tym zielonym czymś. Chwyta jego rękę, ale nie na tyle mocno, żeby Stark nie mógł jej zabrać. Podwija jego rękaw i patrzy na czarne linie jego żył. Wygląda to źle. Nawet gdyby nie wiedział o zatruciu, zacząłby mieć podejrzenia. Zresztą źrenice Starka są rozszerzone. I nie czuje alkoholu.

Stark obraca rękę i od zewnętrznej strony to wygląda tylko gorzej.

Nie mówią nic przez chwilę. Zabiera palce, a Stark poprawia swoją koszulkę i bierze łyk z butelki. Krzywi się, więc nie pije tego dla przyjemności.

\- Jutro muszę wyjechać na zorganizowaną przez Pepper konferencje prasową – zaczyna Stark nagle.

\- Konferencje?

\- Firma jest niestety uzależniona od giełdy. Straciliśmy miliony – wzdycha Stark i przeciera twarz. – Nie będzie mnie do trzynastej – informuje go.

\- Chcesz, żeby ktoś od nas pojechał z tobą? – pyta nagle.

Stark mruży oczy i patrzy na niego jakoś dziwnie.

\- Jadę z tobą – decyduje.

\- Po co? – pyta Stark i wydaje się, że faktycznie nie rozumie.

\- Widziałem wszystkie te programy…

\- Chyba wszyscy widzieli – wchodzi mu w słowo Stark. – Widziałem was – przypomina mu.

Nie wie jak zareagować. Po części jest mu wstyd, że za plecami kolegi z drużyny, oglądali to publiczne pranie brudów. Z drugiej strony ono trwało i miało się szybko nie skończyć. Ktoś musiał trzymać rękę na pulsie.

\- Więc rozumiesz, że ktoś od nas powinien tam być – mówi.

\- Po co? – pyta ponownie Stark i marszczy brwi.

\- Chryste, Tony, po co? – wyrywa mu się. – Nienawidzę dwudziestego pierwszego wieku – wyznaje. – Dzieje się coś złego i nagle wykopują wszystko, co się da. Pytają o rzeczy, o które nie powinno się pytać. Dlaczego wszystko jest takie publiczne? Jaki jest sens atakować ludzi tam gdzie boli? Wywlekać cudze tajemnice? Za taki kraj walczyłem?

Stark mruga, jakby nie tego się spodziewał. Przez chwile milczą, bo jest środek nocy, a on podniósł głos, który teraz odbija się echem w pustych korytarzach. Prawda jest jednak taka, że dwudziesty pierwszy wiek go zawiódł. Prasa chciała dręczyć Starka aż ten pęknie, tylko dla podniesienia nakładu. Nie mógł się temu nie sprzeciwić.

\- Wyśpij się – radzi mu nagle Tony.

\- O której wyjeżdżasz? – pyta.

\- Nie jedziesz ze mną – informuje go Stark krótko.

\- Ale…

\- Nie jedziesz ze mną – powtarza Stark.

***  
  
Plotka o konferencji roznosi się po ich kompleksie. Ludzie szepczą, co nie podoba mu się. Natasza wydaje się równie zaniepokojona. Fury zostawił ich samych, więc przejęli część obowiązków dyrektora, ale on nie znał się na organizowaniu bazy i utrzymywaniu w niej spokoju. Był dowódcą w bitwie. Potrzebowali kogoś, kto zajmie się kompleksem.

Zbierają się w sali konferencyjnej i nie może się nie spiąć, kiedy widzi zaciekawienie na twarzach agentów. Zerka na Nataszę i po prostu wie, że oboje czują to samo.

\- To ostatnia konferencja, którą oglądamy – decyduje nagle.

Ludzie patrzą na niego zaskoczeni.

\- Stark ma prawo do prywatności, a bierzemy udział w przedstawieniu. Gdyby nie wychylił się, gdyby nie dał nam schronienia, bylibyśmy na językach wszystkich. Tajna agencja, którą zinfiltrowano od środka – przypomina im. – Wprowadziliśmy agentów wrogiego wywiadu na jego kolacje i prawie doprowadziliśmy do ponownego porwania go. Wiem, że plotki interesują każdego, ale jesteśmy mu winni szacunek, którego mu teraz nie okazujemy – ciągnie dalej. – Wiem, że jest celebrytą, ale jest również naszym kolegą. Jest Iron Manem – przypomina im.

Szepty ustają i widzi jak agenci kiwają głowami, zgadzając się z nim w pełni. O Starku łatwo mówić, bo był w prasie w kółko, ale od czasu ujawnienia tożsamości Iron Mana, nie zrobił nic nagannego. Jakby ta przykrywka – wizerunek pijaka i podrywacza nie były mu już potrzebne.

Zerka na telewizor akurat w momencie, w którym Stark pojawia się przed pulpitem w towarzystwie Pepper Potts i Happy’ego Hogana. Widzi kilku ludzi za nimi, więc powiększono ochronę, ale nadal uważa, że ktoś od nich powinien się tam znajdować. Nie ogłosili powstania jednostki, ale wciąż organizowali się na miejscu.

Dziennikarze zgromadzeni w pomieszczeniu zaczynają się przekrzykiwać. Steve nie słyszy nawet formowanych pytań, po prostu każdy chce zwrócić na siebie uwagę Starka, który spokojnie ustawia się przed pulpitem i poprawia krawat. Wygląda świetnie, aż za dobrze. Widział go kilkanaście godzin wcześniej i miał podkrążone oczy.

\- Możecie się nadal przekrzykiwać, ale to nie zabawa w dwadzieścia pytań – mówi nagle Stark. – Jestem tutaj, żeby złożyć oświadczenie – przypomina im. – I jeśli nie będziecie się zachowywać, nie odpowiem na wasze pytania.

Zapada cisza, która niemal dzwoni w jego uszach. Stark ma coś takiego w sobie, co zmusza do posłuchu. Steve byłby pod wrażeniem, gdyby nie zmartwiona mina Pepper Potts, która nie była w stanie nawet ukrywać swojego zdenerwowania publicznie.

Stark patrzy na plik kartek w dłoni, a potem chowa je do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki z westchnieniem.

\- Jestem Iron Manem – mówi facet nagle, głośno i wyraźnie. – Koniec oświadczenia – dodaje i uśmiecha się krzywo.

Zaczynają się znowu krzyki i pytania. Stark obserwuje tłum z trudną do rozszyfrowania miną. Jakby nie rozumiał nawet na co patrzy. I wydaje się, że gardzi nimi równie mocno co on. Jest opanowany i spokojny. Po prostu zniesmaczony, a potem na jego twarzy pojawia się grymas, który jest niemal natychmiast notowany przez oko kamery. Zmienia się ujęcie i Steve nie może uwierzyć w to co widzi.

Jakiś dupek trzyma butelkę wody i ostentacyjny sposób nalewa sobie jej do szklanki. Jakby to była cholerna groźba skierowana do Starka.

\- Jadę tam – warczy.

Kilku agentów przeklina pod nosem. Kamery znowu są zwrócone na Starka, który wyciąga butelkę spod pulpitu, unosi ją w niemym toaście i bierze sporej wielkości łyk. Steve nie może być pod wrażeniem.

\- Próbujesz mnie sprowokować? – kpi Stark. – Hammer, stworzyłem cud techniki w jaskini w Afganistanie z resztek stopów, które musiałem sam wytopić i wykuć. Twoje fabryki, na które rząd wydaje miliardy z państwowego budżetu nie są w stanie nawet podrobić mojego wynalazku – mówi całkiem wyraźnie. – Pewnie was interesuje dlaczego nie ogłosiłem swojej jakże to seksownej drugiej tożsamości. Przede wszystkim nie jestem typem bohatera. Co jest dość oczywiste. Nie robię niczego, kiedy nie widzę w tym własnego interesu, a tutaj proszę. Sam siebie zaskoczyłem – rzuca i wzrusza ramionami. – Chciałbym wam sprzedać historię o chłopcu, który zawsze chciał nieść dobro i bronić uciśnionych. Jak go poznam, dam wam znać – ciągnie, a kilka osób się śmieje. – Chłopiec jest jednak cholernym geniuszem. Rozgryza ludzi w sekundę i doskonale wie jak zagrać, aby wygrać, bo ja zawsze wygrywam. Dlatego kiedy banda miłych terrorystów postanowiła mnie gościć u siebie, zgodziłem się na wszystko, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył mnie dotknąć. Nie wróciłbym inaczej z taką twarzą – zauważa i uśmiecha się do kamery zadowolony z siebie. – Więc nie, nie torturowano mnie. Nie zabija się gęsi znoszącej złote jajka. Nie stresuje się jej również. Gdybym chciał, podesłaliby mi prostytutki i whiskey w takiej ilości, że mógłbym się utopić. Dostarczyli mi tyle sprzętu, że zbudowałem sobie zbroję i wyszedłem stamtąd, zostawiając po sobie jedynie zniszczenia. Jestem Iron Manem. Jestem niezniszczalny – ogłasza, potem bierze kolejny łyk wody, zaczyna się śmiać pod nosem i rzuca butelkę w tłum, jakby był gwiazdą rocka.

Natasza patrzy na niego i wymieniają spojrzenia. Byli w restauracyjnej łazience. Stark był przerażony przez chwilę. Może nabrać świat, ale nie ich. I nie agentów, którzy przyjmują to oświadczenie z mieszanymi uczuciami. Stark świetnie kłamie, ale wszystko ma swój koniec.

***  
  
Stark pojawia się w siedzibie jakoś po pierwszej z czterema pudełkami pizzy w dłoniach. Wysiada ze swojego Audi, nawet nie kłopocząc się zamykaniem samochodu na strzeżonym podjeździe. Jego marynarka jest wymięta, podobnie jak koszula. Nie zwraca uwagi na nikogo, kiedy mija witających się z nim agentów na korytarzu.

Clint rzuca się na pizzę, jakby nie jadł nigdy w życiu.

\- Spokojnie, Legolasie, bo zjesz też tekturę – kpi Stark. – Musicie częściej wychodzić – stwierdza.

\- Mamy dyżury. Dopóki nie ustabilizuje się sytuacja w bazie, lepiej, żeby wszyscy zostali na miejscu – informuje go.

Wydaje się, że Stark czeka na jakąś ich reakcję, ale nie zamierza mu dać tej satysfakcji. Konferencja okazała się sukcesem, ale jego przeraża, że ktokolwiek starał się wykorzystać strach Tony’ego. Nie wiedział kim był Hammer, ale przylałby dupkowi w twarz. Należało mu się za coś podobnego.

Stark zresztą wydaje się uważać, że też wykorzystają informacje przeciwko niemu, co jest tylko gorsze. Lista jego zaufanych ludzi liczy trzy osoby.

\- Potrzebujemy cię – mówi nagle Natasza.

Stark unosi brew, kiedy wgryza się w swój kawałek. Ma ser w brodzie i makijaż na policzkach, który zakrywa jego prawdziwy kolor skóry.

\- Och – wyrywa się Starkowi.

\- Dyrektor Fury jest aktualnie zajęty renegocjowaniem z Organizacją Narodów Zjednoczonych, którym oficjalnie podlegaliśmy – zaczyna Natasza spokojnie. – Ani ja ani Steve nie znamy się na biurokratycznym organizowaniu takich jednostek. Jesteśmy najstarszymi agentami i nie możemy teraz nagle ściągnąć kogoś z zewnątrz. Nie, kiedy nas zinfiltrowano.

\- I chcesz, żebym co? – pyta Stark. – Został waszym gryzipiórkiem? – kpi.

\- Naszym dyrektorem – poprawia go. – Oficjalnie.

Stark wygląda na zaskoczonego. Zerka na nich, a potem bierze kolejny kęs pizzy. Normalnie uznałby to za brak szacunku, ale Stark ewidentnie kupuje sobie czas, bo go zaskoczyli. Rozważali taką możliwość z Nataszą. Nie rozmawiali o kandydatach konkretnie, ale wymienili się zdaniem na temat Starka.

\- Mogę nie mieć czasu – mówi nagle facet.

Natasza nie wydaje się zaskoczona, jakby brała pod uwagę coś podobnego.

\- Ale zobaczę co da się zrobić – dodaje Stark z ociąganiem. – Nie jestem żołnierzem – zaznacza jeszcze.

***  
  
Nie wie co świat sądzi o konferencji prasowej Starka, bo nie ogląda telewizji. Może to nierozsądne z jego strony, ale ma dość tego jak przedstawiane są wiadomości. Każdy program jakoś ubarwia fakty. Kłamią. Manipulują. Nie wie którą stacje miałby oglądać, a nie chce skończyć przyczepiony do srebrnego ekranu. Zresztą woli czytać.

Rhodes wpada do ich siedziby codziennie, korzystając z przestrzeni za budynkiem. Ćwiczy. Clint nawet dołącza do niego, podobnie jak agentka Hill i Carter. Tony zamyka się w swoim warsztacie. Przygotowuje dla nich prospekt, który rozsyła drogą mailową, rozdzielając obowiązki pomiędzy nich. Steve nie chce myśleć o tym, że Stark obserwował ich naprawdę długo, skoro orientował się w pierwotnej hierarchii TARCZY i agentka Hill stała się dla nich człowiekiem do monitorowania mediów i zbierania informacji. Natasza miała ustalać grafiki i trenować walczę wręcz. Clint zajmował się wraz z agentką Carter ich magazynem broni i tutaj Stark miał dla nich całą listę niespodzianek.

Wiedział, że Natasza dostała własną bransoletkę, ale nie sądził, że Tony faktycznie ich wyposaży w tak zmyślne zabawki. Tym bardziej, że nie zajmował się produkcją broni od dobrego roku.

Natyka się na Starka głównie wieczorami. Tony nie sypia zbyt dobrze. Widać po nim zmęczenie. Zawsze z zielonym paskudztwem w dłoni, pogrążony w myślach. Czasami szepcze sam do siebie, co jak zauważył Steve – nie było aż tak przerażające, kiedy dotarło do niego, że Stark po prostu niczym komputer przetwarzał tak dane. Podejrzewał, że każdy geniusz miał jakieś swoje paranoje, ale nigdy nie przebywał w towarzystwie żadnego.

Doktor Erskine nie liczył się. Facet był uśmiechnięty, przyjacielski. Empatyczny.

Stark takimi uczuciami obdarzał tylko swoich najbliższych przyjaciół.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta, chociaż brzmi to słabo nawet w jego własnych uszach.

\- Jasne – kłamie Stark i bierze kolejny łyk z butelki.

\- Dzięki za pomoc z organizacją – mówi, bo dociera do niego, że nikt nie zaoferował Starkowi nawet dobrego słowa.

\- Nie ma problemu – rzuca Tony.

Zerka na Starka, ale to ten gorszy dzień, kiedy facet jest mniej przystępny. Zdążył się już nauczyć, że Tony miewał humory. Nigdy nie wiedział czy to była kwestia przemęczenia czy jego stanu zdrowia, ale obserwował i wyciągał wnioski.

\- Zrobić ci coś do jedzenia? – proponuje, podnosząc się.

Stark nie bierze udziału w ich wspólnych posiłkach, ale widział puste talerze w warsztacie, więc jada. Rhodes przywozi mu też jego ulubioną pizzę z Nowego Jorku.

\- Nie, dzięki – rzuca Stark.

Nie mówi ani słowa więcej, kiedy wbija jajka na patelnię. Nie jest genialnym kucharzem, ale jest w stanie przetrwać, zmuszony do tego. Przez serum potrzebuje naprawdę wiele kalorii. Nie sypia też zbyt dobrze, jeśli nie zajmie się czymś konkretnym. Nie lubi tego rodzaju zamknięcia. Baza TARCZY wydawała się jego więzieniem. Z którego sam nie mógł wyjść, bo na zewnątrz czuł się równie nieswojo. Świat zmienił się za bardzo.

Ich obecna siedziba działa na niego jakoś lepiej. Jest mniej ludzi. Znają się osobiście. Siadają razem podczas posiłków. Są bardziej rodziną niż organizacją rządową. Nie brali jeszcze udziału w żadnej misji, ale wydaje mu się to bardziej prawidłowe. Nie kieruje nimi polityka. Ani pieniądze. Paradoksalnie Stark zapewnił im niezależność swoją fortuną. Chociaż obawiał się, że faktycznie będą prywatyzowali na życzenie miliardera pokój.

Siada z gotową jajecznicą i zaczyna jeść, kiedy Stark popija swój zielony napój.

***  
  
Alarm rozlega się nagle i początkowo nie wie nawet co to za dźwięk. Głos agentki Hill rozlega się w megafonach. Zerka na Nataszę, która spina włosy gumką, zostawiając papiery na swoim biurku.

\- Agenci HYDRY uciekli w więzienia – ogłasza agentka Hill. – Ostatni raz byli widziani w czarnych SUVach jadących w kierunku portu. Drużyna numer jeden, odprawa za trzy minuty na pasie startowym – poleca im.

Kiedy biegną, wszyscy zsuwają im się z drogi. Iron Man czeka na nich przy śmiesznie wyglądającym samolocie. Mają takich trzy i każdy mieści do dziesięciu osób. Stark wyjaśnił im, że na razie nie było sensu posiadać całej eskadry. Plany maszyn wprowadził do ich głównego komputera i mieli z nich skorzystać, kiedy Mściciele rozrośliby się do tego stopnia, że faktycznie potrzebowaliby więcej samolotów.

Clint poprawia swój łuk, kiedy siada obok Nataszy. Stark startuje z lądowiska jako pierwszy, meldując do najbliższej wieży jaki pas powietrzny zajmują. Nie pozostawia im wyboru, ale to podobno nie pierwszy raz i nawiązuje łączność nawet z samolotami prywatnych linii lotniczych, witając się z pilotami.

Droga do Nowego Jorku to dla tego sprzętu zaledwie kilka minut. Natasza zawiesza samolot nad jezdnią i wskakuje na dach pierwszego z czarnych aut. Clint załatwia kierowcę kolejnego i samochód koziołkuje, rozbijając się na fontannie. Iron Man załatwia opony kolejnych dwóch. Zatrzymują ruch na całej długości ulicy. Natasza sprawdza z powietrza gdzie są pozostałe samochody, ale chyba zatrzymali wszystkie. Zresztą nie ma prawie wymiany ognia, odkąd jednostki policji i wojska były już w drodze i okrążają unieruchomione przez nich pojazdy.

Wyciąga z rozbitych aut swoich byłych kolegów, pomagając policjantom i po prostu wie, że coś jest nie tak. Clint przegląda znajome twarze i przeklina do ich komunikatora.

\- Co jest? – pyta Stark.

\- Nigdzie nie widać Rumlowa – odpowiada.

Stark wbija się pionowo w powietrze. Przecina kilka ulic, a potem zawraca. Natasza krąży o wiele niżej, ale jej sprzęt nie wychwytuje niczego podejrzanego.

\- Nie było go w tych samochodach. To zmyłka. A to płotki – stwierdza Stark.

\- Zgadzam się. Chcieli go wyciągnąć i poświęcili resztę – wzdycha. – Wracamy do bazy.

\- Chyba, że weźmiemy kogoś przypadkowego ze sobą, żeby agentka Romanoff mogła go przesłuchać – rzuca Stark.

\- Nie możesz porwać kogoś z ulicy – tłumaczy mu Steve. – I nie mamy celi – dodaje, bo też go trochę kusi.

\- Mogę go zamknąć w piwnicy – stwierdza Stark i ląduje tuż przed nim.

Podnosi maskę, zerkając na niego wymownie. Potrzebowali informacji, ale to nie był dobry sposób.

\- Pożyczycie nam jednego? – pyta Stark takim tonem, jakby był dzieckiem w cukierni i prosił matkę o ciastka.

Najbliższy nich policjant wydaje się tak zszokowany propozycją, że jego usta rozchylają się w szoku.

\- Stark, zapomnij – warczy jakiś wojskowy.

\- A dostanę raporty z przesłuchań – rzuca Tony. – Nie chce mi się znowu do was wła…

\- Dziękujemy kapralu. Wyślemy oficjalną prośbę – wchodzi mu w słowo.

Stark patrzy na niego rozbawiony. Najwyraźniej publicznie wracają do jakiegoś rodzaju błazenady. Nie godzi się na to, ale chyba za bardzo nie ma wyboru. Nie może zakneblować Starka na stałe. Tony zresztą wydaje się już kompletnie niezainteresowany aresztowaniami. Spina się, jakby usłyszał coś podejrzanego, co nie powinno się zdarzyć. Steve obraca się, ale nie są atakowani. Agenci HYDRY poddają się. Nie są nawet poważnie uzbrojeni.

\- Wracam do bazy – rzuca nagle Stark.

\- Kłopoty? – pyta, ale w jego słuchawce panuje przyjemna cisza.

Stark nie mówi ani słowa, kiedy jego hełm zamyka się z trzaskiem i wzlatuje w powietrze.

***  
  
Hill melduje, że Iron Man wylądował, ale Stark zamknął się w swoim warsztacie. Kompleks nie znajduje się pod obstrzałem, wszyscy są na swoim miejscu – bezpieczni. Hill nawet zdążyła skontaktować się ze swoimi znajomymi w wojsku i załatwić Nataszy wejście na przesłuchania, odkąd potrzebowali specjalisty i kogoś w temacie. Znali w końcu tych agentów. Pracowali z nimi.

Kiedy lądują, nie kłopocze się nawet przebieraniem w coś normalnego. Warsztat Tony’ego jest pusty, co zaskakuje go trochę. Nie ma pojęcia gdzie znajdują się prywatne kwatery Starka, ale przeszukuje kolejne pomieszczenia, nie robiąc sobie nic z min agentów, których spotyka na swojej drodze.

Wszyscy schodzą mu w drogi.

Zaczyna podejrzewać, że nie znajdzie Starka, jeśli ten nie będzie chciał do niego wyjść i to go trochę przeraża, bo zbroja Iron Mana jest bezpieczna w warsztacie, ale ma przeczucie, że stało się coś niedobrego. A instynkt jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiódł.

Nie odpuszcza przez dobrą godzinę. Natasza przegląda plany budynku i czuje się nagle jak idiota, że do tej pory nie wie gdzie Stark się zakwaterował.

***  
  
Tony pojawia się dopiero w środku nocy w kuchni, w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Wygląda fatalnie. Jego oczy są podkrążone i cuchnie whiskey.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz? – warczy.

Stark unosi brew, ale jest zbyt zmęczony albo zbyt pijany, żeby się przejąć.

\- Co to było wtedy dzisiaj? Nie możesz od tak odlatywać w czasie misji. Nie możesz… - zaczyna i urywa. – Jesteś ranny? Byłeś ranny? Coś się stało w bazie? Komunikujesz się, bo nie możemy się domyślać co się nagle stało. Nie zostawiasz swoich podczas misji – warczy, a Stark nie zwracana niego najmniejszej uwagi.

Zabiera z lodówki swój zielony napój, ale Steve chwyta go za nadgarstek, bo jest wściekły i wykończony. I nienawidzi być ignorowanym. Stark to nie jeden z jego żołnierzy, ale lepiej, żeby miał dla niego dobre wytłumaczenie.

\- Żądam wyjaśnień! – syczy.

Facet spina się, kiedy rękaw jego koszulki podwija się, ukazując czarne linie. Steve nie jest już nawet pewny czy to w ogóle żyły. Nagle wie, że musi to zobaczyć, więc chwyta za koszulkę Starka. Facet próbuje się wyrwać, ale wychodzi mu to słabo. Steve i tak jest w szoku, kiedy Stark kopie go pod kolanem, wywracając go na podłogę.

\- Odpieprz się – warczy facet, ale nie puścił jego nadgarstka, więc daleko nie udaje mu się odsunąć. – Nie jestem twoim podwładnym.

Przez chwilę sądzi, że Stark walnie go butelką w głowę, co wiele by nie dało, bo była plastikowa. Facet jednak zaczyna oddychać głęboko, boleśnie. Czuje pod palcami jak pracują jego mięśnie i dociera do niego, że ściska rękę Starka tak mocno, że w zasadzie ją miażdży.

Puszcza go, podnosząc się i naprawdę żałuje, że w ogóle zaczął, ale Stark nawet nie patrzy na swoją rękę, zanim nie odchyla się w stronę jednego z koszy. Przez chwilę facet wymiotuje, a potem opada na podłogę na kolana. Odwraca się, żeby oprzeć się plecami o szafkę i wyciera usta wierzchem dłoni. Drży, kiedy patrzy w górę na niego. Wydaje się jeszcze bledszy niż przed chwilą.

\- Stark… Tony – zaczyna, przyklękając przy nim.

\- Daj mi chwilę – syczy facet.

\- Pójdę po lekarza – rzuca.

\- Siadaj na tyłku – warczy Stark i bierze kilka głębszy wdechów.

Przeprosiny ma na końcu języka, wątpi, aby ktokolwiek był nimi zainteresowany. Nie wie nawet co go napadło. Może to, że szukał Starka kilka godzin po kompleksie i nie wiedział co się w ogóle stało. Facet równie dobrze mógł być ranny. Albo martwy. Nie wiedział jak zbroja przyjmowała obrażenia ani co dokładnie mu dolegało.

A był za niego odpowiedzialny.

\- Przynieś mi whiskey – wyrzuca z siebie nagle Stark.

\- Nie będę ci skakał po alkohol – warczy.

\- Będziesz – odpowiada Stark jakoś dziwnie pewny siebie. – Bo pieprzone leki nie działają. Mogę albo pić, albo ćpać. A na rauszu lepiej prowadzę.

Waha się zaledwie przez chwilę, ale Stark nie wygląda, jakby żartował. Otwiera szafki, ale nigdzie nie ma ani butelki. Znajduje tylko spirytus, którym odkażają rany, ale nie nadaje się raczej do użytku wewnętrznego.

\- W warsztacie w szufladzie mojego biurka. Kod to Foxtrot, Uniform, Charlie, Kilo, Uniform – podaje mu Stark z trudem.

\- Żartujesz? – wyrywa mu się.

Nie dostaje odpowiedzi. Zerka na Starka, ale ten siedzi oparty o szafkę, blady i zmęczony. Jego dłonie nadal się trzęsą, a butelka z zielonym paskudztwem leży, porzucona gdzieś.

\- Lepiej, żebyś tutaj był, kiedy wrócę – ostrzega go.

Stark nie wydaje się w kondycji do ucieczki, ale lepiej się upewnić. Przebiega dwa korytarze, wbija kod i znajduje nawet cztery butelki w biurku Starka, o czym nie chce myśleć. Są pełne, co chyba jest pocieszające w pewien sposób.

Kiedy wraca, słyszy dźwięk płynącej wody. Stark płucze usta w kranie, pochylając się nad zlewem z trudem. Podaje mu butelkę bez słowa. Stark bierze dwa spore łyki, zanim opada na krzesło. Nie mówi nic, a Steve czeka, bo na pewno teraz nie odpuści. Ściągnąłby Nataszę, bo ona lepiej nadawała się do takich rozmów, ale coś mu mówi, że Stark ogranicza do koniecznego minimum ludzi wokół siebie.

Nie wie co się w ogóle stało. Nieźle im szło. Trenowali razem. Żartowali. Rzadziej był Kapitanem Dupcią.

\- Ja mam zacząć? – pyta wprost. – Przepraszam – mówi całkiem szczerze.

\- Mam w dupie twoją litość – odpowiada mu Stark.

\- Litość? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Tą całą twoją otoczkę. Mam ją w dupie, więc odpuść. I proponuję udawać, że nic się nie stało – rzuca Stark.

\- Litość? Jesteś pijany – wypomina mu.

\- Jestem relatywnie funkcjonujący – odpowiada bez zająknięcia Stark. – Nadal najinteligentniejszą osobą w pomieszczeniu.

\- Nie możesz tak znikać w czasie misji. Co się stało? I bez kłamstw – ostrzega go. – A gdyby to była zasadzka? Gdyby ci agenci mieli nas zwabić w sam środek miasta i ostrzelać? – pyta.

Stark waha się, więc też wie, że opuszczenie ich w ten sposób było nieodpowiednie. I tyle mu na początek wystarczy. Iron Man – kiedy jeszcze nie znali jego tożsamości – nigdy by ich tak nie wystawił bez słowa. Stark ma pewne pojęcia o istocie drużyny i misji. Chociaż nigdy się pewnie do tego oficjalnie nie przyzna. Muszą na sobie jednak polegać. A to trudne w obecnej sytuacji.

Natasza i Clint nie powiedzą tego głośno, ale też się martwili. I też byli rozproszeni przez nagłe zniknięcie Starka.

\- Co się stało? – pyta, bo kiedy widzi szczelinę, na pewno nie odpuści. – A gdyby Natasza dostała w powietrzu? Nie mielibyśmy się jak do niej dostać. Do bazy wojskowej za daleko, a policyjne helikoptery… - urywa sugestywnie. – Polegamy na tobie. Ufamy ci – mówi.

Stark spina się tylko bardziej.

\- Rumlow zwiał. A to mogła być zasadzka. A może znajdował się gdzieś w okolicy i nas obserwował? Nie wiemy i nie dowiemy się, bo zawróciliśmy, zostawiając cywili pod opieką policji i wojska – rzuca. – Jakie mieliby szanse z technologią HYDRY? Pomyślałeś o tym chociaż przez chwilę? Co było tak cholernie ważne, że zostawiłeś nas w połowie…

\- Objawy – wchodzi mu w słowo Stark. – Mówiłem ci, że będę miał objawy.

Zamiera, bo faktycznie minęły już prawie trzy tygodnie. Zakładał, że Stark od tak rzucił jakąś datę, żeby ich zbyć. Zrobił to zresztą takim tonem, że wszyscy zignorowali tę uwagę. Stark był dobry w takich gierkach. To, że się nabierał, mógł jednak zarzucić tylko sobie. Powinien był wiedzieć lepiej.

\- Jakie objawy? – pyta, siląc się na spokój.

Stark zerka na niego i bierze kolejny łyk. Przez chwilę sądzi, że nie dostanie odpowiedzi.

\- Jak mamy to robić, musisz mi pomóc dotrzeć do pokoju – decyduje Stark nagle.

\- Jasne – rzuca i podnosi się. – Co mam…

Jest zaskoczony, kiedy Stark syczy, wstając z krzesła. Niemal spodziewa się, że będzie musiał go nieść, ale facet podaje mu kilka butelek wody, swój zielony napój i cholerną whiskey. Nie kwestionuje tego jednak, bo widzi jak ostrożnie Tony stawia kroki, kiedy rusza w dół korytarza. Wchodzą do warsztatu, a potem podchodzą do pokrytej panelami ściany. Ukryte drzwi otwierają się, kiedy Stark podaje komendę komputerowi. Nie spodziewa się, że prywatne kwatery faceta będą takie skromne, ale prócz wielkiego łóżka w środku znajdują się tylko dwie szafki.

Stark nie proponuje mu krzesła, zresztą żadnego nie ma. Pokój wydaje się po prostu nieurządzony, jakby nigdy nikt miał tutaj nie mieszkać.

Odstawia butelki na szafkę przy łóżku, gdzie znajdują się już inne. I do połowy wypita butelka whiskey.

\- Nie powinieneś pić – mówi wprost.

Stark śmieje się krótko, chrapliwie.

\- Jest jakieś dwadzieścia sposobów, żeby odpowiedzieć obraźliwie na tę uwagę – kpi facet. – Leki przeciwbólowe przestały działać – informuje go nagle. – I nie żartowałem. Mogę pić lub ćpać. I jedno i drugie mam za sobą. Wierz mi – prycha Stark. – Picie jest bardziej do opanowania. Dlatego jak mówię, że masz mi polać to pytasz jak wiele.

\- Chodzi o ból? – upewnia się. – Zbroja…

\- Boli cały czas – wchodzi mu w słowo Stark. – Cały czas. Czasem jednak jest gorzej. Na przykład jak wtedy, kiedy przepalam… - urywa i patrzy na niego, tak jakby był po prostu zbyt zmęczony na wszystko.

\- Nie ufasz mi – stwierdza, bo nawet go nie wini. – Musisz jednak z kimś pogadać. Pułkownik jest członkiem dru…

\- Rhodes chce mnie zaprowadzić na terapię – wchodzi mu w słowo Stark. – Nie mam czasu na terapię. Nie mam czasu nawet na tę rozmowę – przyznaje.

Jego ruchy są ociężałe, jakby do końca nie panował nad mięśniami. I może jego źrenice rozszerzały się przez ból, a nie alkohol. Stark w końcu nie trącił whiskey każdego dnia. Miał lepsze i gorsze dni. Mógł tak opisać alkoholika, ale też kogoś radzącego sobie ze śmiertelną chorobą.

Nie wie jak z nim rozmawiać, bo jest najbardziej irytujące.

\- Musisz komuś zaufać – rzuca.

Stark spogląda na niego, a potem unosi swoją koszulkę. Nie spodziewa się, że to wygląda tak fatalnie. Nie odwraca wzroku. Trochę jest jednak przerażony.

\- To zatrucie – mówi.

Stark podciąga koszulkę tylko wyżej aż spod niej wychodzi jakieś świecące kółko. Coś podobnego zasila zbroje. Ciemne linie rozchodzą się od tego urządzenia wbitego w klatkę piersiową Starka we wszystkie strony. Facet zakrywa się z powrotem ubraniem, jakby sam nie był w stanie znieść tego widoku.

\- Reaktor łukowy – podejmuje Stark nagle. – Jeśli nie będzie ze mną kontaktu. Ktoś musi włożyć rękę, wyciągnąć płytkę. Mam cały zapas w warsztacie oraz w zbroi – poucza go. – Jutro nauczę cię jak to robić. Dzisiaj straciłem poczucie czasu. Nie wymieniłem płytki. Kiedy ona się przepala… Mam cząstki szrapnela blisko serca. To jest magnes, który trzyma je z dala.

\- Urządzenie, które trzyma cię przy życiu, zabija cię jednocześnie – stwierdza.

\- Tak, dzięki za przypomnienie – prycha Stark. – Pallad jest niestały. Zanieczyszcza krew. Piję pieprzony chlorofil, ale to nie pomaga.

\- Mówiłeś, że nie masz czasu. Masz rozwiązanie? – pyta wprost. – Powinieneś skupić się na tym. Popracować…

\- Myślisz, że tego nie robię? – pyta Stark nagle. – Przekierowałem wszystkie procesy JARVISA tylko na poszukiwanie stopów czy metali, które odpowiadałyby parametrom. Jeśli się uda, wymienię płytkę. Może kupię sobie trochę czasu. Cokolwiek.

\- A jakby to wyciągnąć?

\- Jesteś ukrytym geniuszem, prawda? – kpi Stark. – Jeśli reaktor wyłączy się, odłamki wbiją się w moje serce, robiąc z niego szwajcarski ser. Musiałbym mieć do dyspozycji salę operacyjną, w której zamontowałbym magnes wytwarzający podobne napięcie. Pracuję nad tym. Wierz mi – zapewnia go i Steve czuje się jak idiota.

Stark chwyta za butelkę, a potem odstawia ją na szafkę i zamiast tego sięga po swój zielony napój. Jego ręce nadal drżą. Opada na łóżko. Steve rozsiada się na podłodze naprzeciwko, przytłoczony nagle wszystkim. Jego pierwszym odruchem jest zaproponowanie pomocy, ale nie zna się na niczym w tym świecie. I gdyby Stark miał jakieś wyjście, jego intelekt albo pieniądze załatwiłyby problem. Nie wszystko jednak dało się kupić. Intelekt Starka miał najwyraźniej również jakieś granice. I facet miał się przekonać o tym w fatalnych okolicznościach.

Stark musiał od dobrego roku wiedzieć, że umierał i nie wyobrażał sobie takiego życia.

\- Zostały ci około dwa miesiące – przypomina sobie.

\- Mniej więcej – przyznaje Stark cicho.

\- Nie chcesz ich spędzić z kobietą, którą kochasz? – pyta wprost. – Teraz może ci się wydawać, że robisz jej przysługę, ale ona chciałaby spędzić każdą minutę z tobą. Dojdzie to do niej później.

Stark mruga i przeciera twarz.

\- Pepper jest lesbijką – informuje go facet. – Jeśli w głowie ci się marzy jakiś cudowny romans, w którym wpadamy sobie w ramiona. Odpuść. Ona kogoś ma. Są szczęśliwe.

\- Och – wyrywa mu się.

Nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć.

\- Mnie to nie przeszkadza. Spałem z nią kilka razy – przyznaje Stark nagle. – Ona nie jest aż tak wysoko na skali Kinseya, żeby to było niemożliwe – dodaje i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo, co zapewne ma mieć jakieś seksualne zabarwienie.

\- Nie rozumiem co do mnie powiedziałeś – odpowiada.

\- O seksie? – kpi Stark.

\- O skali – uściśla. – Seksu nie wynaleziono w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku – oznajmia mu cierpko.

\- Skala Kinseya określa w taki bardzo podstawowy sposób twoje preferencje – wyjaśnia Stark. – Zakłada również, że to, iż ktoś jest hetero czy homoseksualny od razu nie wyklucza wyjście poza strefę seksualnego komfortu.

Kiwa głową, bo to ma sens. Nie myśli o seksie w tych kategoriach ani tym bardziej o wbijanie się w jakieś schematy, ale rozumie, że ludzie tego potrzebują. Każdy chce być jakiś. Potrzebuje zrozumienia. Chce wiedzieć, że nie jest sam na tym świecie. Temu może przyklasnąć.

\- Żadnego seksualnego załamania? – kpi Stark.

\- Dwudziesty pierwszy wiek jest dziwny, ale na Nowy Jork napadli kosmici. Myślisz, że seks to jest dla mnie problem? I nie wiem dlaczego rozmawiamy o tym, skoro interesuje nas całkiem inny temat – przypomina mu.

\- Nie widzę w tym drugim temacie nic interesującego – stwierdza cierpko Stark. – Co mam ci powiedzieć? Nie mam wyjścia. Uratuje mnie tylko cud.

\- Więc będę się modlił – mówi całkiem poważnie.

Stark patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale nie kpi ten jeden raz.

\- Martwi mnie, że odczuwasz ból. I pijesz, żeby co? – pyta.

\- Ogłupić zakończenia nerwowe – przyznaje Tony. – Nie za dużo. Mam doświadczenie w piciu. Wiem ile wypić, żeby funkcjonować. Kiedy jestem w zbroi, mam takie kopy adrenaliny, że podczas walki niczego nie czuje. Inaczej nie wydostałbym się z Afganistanu – informuje go.

Przyjmuje to do wiadomości, bo nie wie jak miałby to skomentować.

\- Więc jesteś na razie zdolny do uczestnictwa w misjach – stwierdza ostrożnie. – Chcę, żebyś mi mówił, kiedy źle się poczujesz.

\- Będziesz głaskał mnie po plecach, kiedy będę zwracał wątrobę do kibla? – kpi Stark.

\- Tak – odpowiada spokojnie. – Chyba, że wolisz zatrudnić pielęgniarkę. Albo chcesz kogoś z naszego personelu medycznego. Nie powiedzą nikomu – zapewnia go.

\- Nie jest jeszcze tak źle…

\- Ale będzie – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Powiedz mi o tym wcześniej. Jeśli zaczniesz się źle czuć, powiedz mi. Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie wziąć udziału w treningu, daj mi znać. Nie zgrywaj bohatera. Jeśli będzie cię bolało…

\- Ciało – kończy za niego Stark. – Nerwy odbierają to jako ból. A to powolna nieprzyjemna śmierć – wzdycha.

\- Nie jesteś osłabiony? – upewnia się.

\- Nie zrobiłbym nic, co zagroziłoby bezpieczeństwu twoich ludzi – oznajmia mu Stark całkiem poważnie.

\- Świetnie. Tylko, że ty też jesteś moim człowiekiem – informuje go.

***  
  
Nie sadza Starka na ławce rezerwowych tylko dlatego, że rozumie ile dla faceta znaczy Iron Man.


End file.
